


Tomorrow

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: Short piece.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Tomorrow

𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙢𝙚𝙩.

You came to meet me again today. You wore your hair down and it flowed so freely as you skipped towards me, happily. Your dress fell on your body perfectly, you looked the prettiest in yellows and pinks, and flower prints.

𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙨𝙩.

You laughed for me again today. It was the same as yesterday, sweetly. You brought me daisies and put them on the table beside my bed. Your stories, as always, you told me them with all smiles and giggles, they suited you the best.

𝙂𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙡𝙮, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩.

You touched me again today. Fingertips lightly brushed against my paled tanned skin. Your arm carefully wrapped around my waist, warmly, you hugged me till it was dark outside.

𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙙𝙮.

You called out to me again today. The lips that formed each syllable of my name, kissed me softly, on my forehead, to my cheeks, then my lips. You sang to my ear, songs you’ve listened to on shuffle while on the bus or when you thought of me.

𝙀𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙚.

You looked at me again today. Just like how you did everyday, lovingly. Your eyes of golden color watched me in every inch, every minute. You’ve memorized the details of my face more than I did.

𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙖 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙚.

You cried for me again today. Quietly, when you thought I was asleep. You held my hand, while yours trembled at the thought of my death. You mumbled our promises, whispered words of love and hope, and chuckled at our memories.

“Hajime,” you called my name, silently. Tears rolled down your cheeks, strands of your golden locks strayed on your face. Your sobs filled the dimly lit room with white walls and a small glass window.

𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦. The prickling sensation in my throat was painfully uncomfortable as if the words were scratching their way out. Numb arms laid lifelessly beside me, my sore back begged to get out of the firm hospital bed that I have been sleeping on for who knows how long now.

“Hitoka.”

You gasped at my call, eyes widened while your lips trembled, you held my weak hand tightly as you cried in relief. Your golden-brown orbs, filled with tears, glimmered from the faint light of the bedside lamp. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺.

“You’re finally awake, Hajime.”

𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙣, 𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙬, 𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣, 𝙪𝙣𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮.


End file.
